Chapter 1: A New Generation, Same Problems
setting is the Leaf village, 50 years later, outside the old academy building. Academy Instructor: "I just want to say, congratulations to all of you who graduated. You have all become genin! This is a momentous occasion for you all. You are now taking your first steps on becoming full fledged shinobi!" Yusuke: {Thinking to himself} (Well Dad, I did what you wanted. I graduated and am ready to move on to the next step of the plan. I WILL find him again. Just you wait and see!) scene changes to a young man out in the training field. Yoru: {Thinking to himself} (Huh...It's getting late. Maybe I should have gone to the graduation ceremony?) Yoru: *Laughing* "Yeah, right! None of those losers can keep up with me!" scene shifts to a young girl and her mother Yukina: "Guren, this is your chance. You have become stronger and now are being acknowledged for it! This is a great day for our clan! Guren: *Looking down slightly disappointed* "Oh, yeah...thank you mother." Yukina: "Now, now Guren, as the Clan leader you must address me properly! We have discussed this numerous times!" {Shifting back to Yusuke} Yusuke: " I will use this blade to acquire what was stolen from us...I swear it! I will find him!" new day rises, the graduates all arrive at the academy. Academy Instructor: "Hello genin! Welcome back! Today we will split you all into three-man teams based on your abilities, adaptability, and weaknesses. I will now call out the teams." Academy Instructor: "Now for Team 100, which will consist of Yoru Sentori, Guren Yuki, and Yusuke Uchiha." Yoru: "Hold on a minute sensei! Why do I need a team?! I definitely had some of the top marks in the class! I can do this by myself! I especially don't need anyone to slow me down, especially the snowflake and the loner kid!" Yoru: "What the hell do you want...?" Instructor: "That is enough! You two need to work together! Save the fighting for your enemies!" Yoru: (I am not gonna work with this jerk! I'll get him back next time we meet.) Guren: (These two are going to be trouble. I hope they don't ruin my chances of becoming a better kunoichi.) Academy Instructor: "All right...now that that little tiff is over we can move on to the second part of the team assignments. You will all be assigned for your team, one jonin level ninja. He or She will be your sensei. Their word is law and they will help you advance on the path to become a better shinobi. Now I guess we will start with Team 100. You're jonin will be Raiden Ichimura. Academy Instructor: "Now I must say that you will hereby be treated like full shinobi. Go out and do well! Tomorrow is the first time you will meet them. Get good rest and be prepared!" Can the new generation Team 100 work together?! Will they be able to pass the trials of being shinobi?! Find out next time on Naruto: Lightning Chronicles! Category:Episodes